My
by CSweet
Summary: ON HIATUS (sorry.) Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo are bestfriends. After Tomoyo's pain in love, she refuses to love again. Can Tomoyo give Eriol a chance?
1. Prologue: My Confession

I absolutely adore ET fics, so I made this. Enjoy!

My  
by CSweet

It was 12:30 in the afternoon. By this time, a certain amethyst-eyed girl would have gone to the cafeteria to have lunch. But today, she was off to do something important, something that would keep her mind at ease.

The sounds of birds chirping and people chattering always made her feel calm and relaxed. Today, she didn't hear anything except the sound of her heart beating rapidly. She was nervous.

Young Daidouji Tomoyo opened the classroom door. Inside, she found Jinjiro Miyaguchi, the boy she considered her **enchanting admiration**. She watched him as he worked on sketching something she couldn't exactly recognize. Tomoyo could not help but stare at him- the way his maroon-colored bangs fall loosely while his head is tilted forward was somewhat... appealing. Also, she liked the way his black eyes gazed at his work intently. He sure was charming.

"May I help you, Daidouji-san?" asked Miyaguchi. Tomoyo nearly choked as she was interrupted in her daydreaming.

"Uh...yes. You see, I would like to talk to you." Tomoyo still felt her nervousness building up inside her, "May I?"

He gave her a smile and said "Yes, of course." But deep inside, Miyaguchi was shocked. Why? 1) because he didn't know what Daidouji Tomoyo wanted to talk to him about and 2) because he didn't think that **a** Daidouji would want to skip lunch to talk to him, "What is it about, Daidouji-san?"

"Well, Jinjiro-kun, I know you have someone else in your mind and heart, but I..." She felt like backing out but she realized that this was the perfect moment, she doesn't want to waste it, "I...I wanted t-to tell...you that I...I l-love you so much!"

Miyaguchi's eyes widened. He certainly didn't expect this. "I'm so sorry, Daidouji-san. I have to go." said he. Suddenly, he heard soft sobs coming from Tomoyo.

"Please don't avoid me." said Tomoyo. He didn't understand what she meant by that, but he felt sorry for the girl. "I'm not avoiding you. I need to meet Aiko now." he replied.

Tomoyo felt her heart break. She wanted to collapse. "I know," she muttered under her breath "You love Mosuke Aiko, Jinjiro-kun." it was a fact, and she knew it.

"Will you be alright, Daidouji-san?" asked Miyaguchi. She gave a single nod and then, he left. After some time, her few silent sobs turned to an outburst of tears. She felt pain and it was tearing her apart.

"Tomoyo..." she heard a voice say. The voice was cool and comforting. It made her feel like everything was alright.

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm so sorry it was too short. I promise to make the next chapter longer,k? AND Please review! review! review!  
Also, guess whose voice said "Tomoyo..." That's all! Bye!


	2. My Comfort

I'm so sorry if the last chapter was short. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. It's going to have flashbacks because...uh..I just want to have flashbacks. I'm going to stop now. AND, Thanks for the reviews from chapter 1! Enjoy!

P.S. The words in _italic_ are my narrations about Eriol and Tomoyo's friendship. They are merely used to elaborate the history of their friendship. So, they are not part of the current situation,K?

My  
by CSweet

"Tomoyo..." she heard a voice say. The voice was cool and comforting. It made her feel like everything was alright.

Without hesitation, she hugged the owner of the voice and cried on his chest. "Eriol..." she whispered. Eriol hugged her back. "Don't cry, you're getting my shirt wet." he said.

_Over the past five years, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo have gotten closer to each other. They would always kid around and walk together. They even have lunch together. Eriol and Tomoyo were practically inseparable. How did this happen, you ask? Well, as Sakura and Syaoran have been **busy** being with each other, it was them who end up being together._

-----Flashback-5-years-ago---

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura turned around and saw her bestfriend, Tomoyo, running after her.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked.

"You promised me, we'd go to the candy shop today." she stated.

"Was that supposed to be today?" she asked, confused.

Tomoyo nodded while Sakura frowned. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Syaoran asked me to go to the bay with him. But, you can come with us, if you want." she suggested.

Tomoyo wondered why Syaoran would want to take Sakura to the bay with him. She figured that he might want to watch the sunset with her. She must not ruin the romantic moment. So, she answered with a smile "It's alright, Sakura. You can go with Syaoran." But deep inside, she was really hurt. She wanted so badly to go to the candy shop with Sakura.

"Really, Tomoyo? Thank you so much." She hugged Tomoyo and then left.

"Really, Sakura" she sighed.

"I'll go with you." came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a smiling Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked.

"The one and only." he replied "Now, will you go with me to the candy shop, Daidouji-san?" He held out a hand and smiled.

Tomoyo smiled, nodded and took his hand. She was happy that he understood how she felt.

-----End-Flashback-----

_Probably, you're also wondering how they began to call each other by their first names. After many other encounters with Eriol, Tomoyo began to know him better. Also, Eriol enjoyed Tomoyo's company because she was a happy girl and he needed happiness. So, after many conversations(and moments), they began to feel comfortable with each other that they decided to call each other by their first names._

_-----_Flashback-3-years-ago-

"Daidouji-san?"

"Hmm?" she replied, reading her novel. They were seated in a bench in the park.

"Well, I was wondering..."

"That we know each other well enough?" she continued. Eriol was shocked, he didn't know that Tomoyo could read minds.

"Well, yes. And, I think that our knowledge about each other is satisfactory to..."

"To call each other by our first names" she said. Eriol was shocked once again. So, he asked "How did you know?"

"Well, I can tell that you feel uncomfortable in calling me 'Daidouji-san'. It's too long." she answered.

"Oh. That's right. So, how do you feel about the suggestion?" he asked.

"What suggestion?" she asked back, not bothering to look at him.

"You know, calling each other by our first names?" he said.

"It's alright, I guess." she replied, still not moving her eyes from the novel.

"What do you mean, 'It's alright, I guess'?" he asked, looking irritated.

She closed her book and faced him. "Well, **Eriol**, if you don't know what the phrase, 'It's alright, I guess' means, go research." she teased.

Eriol was about to walk-out when he realized that Tomoyo called him 'Eriol'. He replied with a smile "Fine, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled when she realized that their friendship bond was now tighter. They were close enough to call each other by their first names.

-----End-Flashback-----

"Eriol, why am I so weak?" asked Tomoyo as she cried some more " I just wanted to tell him how I felt..."

"...and you end up getting hurt?" he continued. She nodded. "Because, that's what girls like you end up in, when they don't listen to their bestfriends." he answered.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at his answer. "You're not helping." she said. She was amazed at how he could manage to make her smile at times she is extremely sad.

"It's true, you know." he argued. Yes. It was true. He had already warned her about loving a guy who is already taken, particularly, Jinjiro Miyaguchi.

-----Flashback-2-months-ago----

"Eriol, look!" Tomoyo said as she pointed to a tall boy who had maroon hair and black eyes.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" he asked, confused.

"It's Jinjiro-san!" she replied.

"So?" he asked, still confused.

"Oh, Eriol! Look at him!"

"I already am! What's so special about him, anyway?" he said, looking annoyed.

"What's so special? You're asking me what's so special about him?"

"Yes. I bet I'm better than him!" he said. Another game has begun.

"He's **only** the cutest in the world!" she stated proudly. One point for Tomoyo Daidouji.

"So what? I'm cute too!" he chuckled. Score: Tomoyo-1 Eriol-1

"He's talented! He sketches!" she said. Score: Tomoyo-2 Eriol-1

"I play the piano." he said. Score: Tomoyo-2 Eriol-2

Suddenly, Tomoyo had an idea that would surely let her win this game. "He's not evil!" she said.

"Ok, fine. You win!" Tomoyo laughed triumphantly. Again, she has won in one of their 'duels'.

"But anyway, Tomoyo, Miyaguchi already has a love." he said, his voice becoming serious.

"I know, but, would it hurt if I just tell him how I feel? I mean, I don't expect him to love me back but..." she was cut off by Eriol's hand.

"If you weren't my friend, I'd say you were crazy." he said while giving her one of his smiles.

"I'm in love, my dear friend, I'm in love." she whispered.

-----End-Flashback-----

"Alright. Eriol, let's talk." she said, her voice getting stronger.

"Talk about what?" he asked. He truly was confused. What would Tomoyo want to talk about?

She sighed. "Well, Hiiragizawa-kun," she started. Eriol didn't know how to react. Why did she suddenly call him by his last name?

"I know you have someone else in your mind and heart, but I...I wanted to tell you that I love you so much!" she declared.

"WHAT?" he hissed. What is she saying?

"Relax, Eriol. That was just practice. Was there something wrong in my attack?" she asked.

"N-no. But, don't scare me like that!" he said.

Tomoyo grinned. "What's so scary about that? I always tell you that I love you." she said.

"Yes but, the way said **that** was hinting something kinda...uh...romantic." he stated nervously. He was afraid that if he said something wrong, Tomoyo might think wrong of him.

"I didn't know my dear friend knew something about...romance." she giggled. Eriol shot her a glare.

"At least she's smiling again" he whispered softly trying not to let Tomoyo hear but...

"What was that, Eriol?" she asked sweetly. "Nothing." he replied.

"I'm sleepy" she said while yawning.

"Then go sleep" he rolled his eyes.

"You're so **unsweet**" she whined.Eriol chuckled

"Tomoyo, really, is there such a word?"

"I was just testing you, you know." she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh. Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"I'd say you weren't."

"Thank you, Eriol." she gave him a **very** sweet smile.

"For what?" he asked seriously.

"For being there when I need you." she gazed at his eyes intently.

"I'm always there when you need me." he said, placing his left hand on his chest and resting his other hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo was surprised to see her bestfriend acting like that. Usually, he would just give her a smile. She felt the urge to cry although she didn't even know what she should feel. She was part happy because she had Eriol. She was part sad because of how love pained her deeply. Sometimes, she just want to think that love isn't for her. Love always hurt her. She wanted to feel numb at times. Now, tears came trickling down her cheeks. That was another problem. She sometimes thought that her tears were rivers, they don't end. How come? she didn't know. All she wanted to be with is her bestfriend who understood her and that made her happy.

Eriol sensed that Tomoyo was now crying. He knew exactly why. Daidouji Tomoyo is easily moved by emotions. He didn't understand why some people are like that but, it is **that** characteristic of Tomoyo that makes him want to be stronger. He liked giving her his strength when she was terribly sad. In this case, he hugged her tightly and asked her what was wrong. After she gave no answer, he knew she was tired. Tired from what? He didn't know. All he wanted to be with is his bestfriend who cared for him and that made him happy.

She pulled back from his hug, wiped her tears and said "You know, Eriol, I think I should love no other man but you...and Syaoran"

Eriol knew that Tomoyo has never seen her father so, naturally, she wouldn't have grown to love him. But, if Syaoran was her friend and he was her bestfriend, then that could mean...

"You mean, you won't love again?" he looked down. It was a touchy subject for Tomoyo.

"No, you silly boy, of course I'll still love. I love Sakura. I love mother. I love Syaoran. I love you." she laughed.

"No, Tomoyo. What I meant is that, you won't be romantically inclined to a man again?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not." she pouted.

"Tomoyo, you're still a child." he mumbled silently as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered "What? Yes, of course. Bye!" Eriol had a worried look on his face "What was it about?" he asked hurriedly.

TO BE CONTINUED

There! That was longer,k? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! review! review!  
Guess who called Tomoyo and what happened. Bye! 


	3. My Old Memory

Okay, I'm back with the 3rd chapter of My. Sorry for the delay. I absolutely thought that I had this fic all planned out and then suddenly, I forgot what to write! Imagine that! Thanks for all the reviews! And now I am to answer a question.  
  
To amethysapphire- this story is entitled **My** because I want to tell the readers about Tomoyo's most important possessions by putting them into chapters.  
  
AND I finally decided to always put a disclaimer in my stories starting today. So...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS and its characters.  
  
Really, why do we have to put disclaimers such as that when we are writing FAN-fiction?  
  
Alright, enough with that! I'll start the story now. Enjoy!  
  
My

By CSweet  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "What? Yes, of course. Bye!" Eriol had a worried look on his face. "What was it about?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol." she replied coolly. "It's just a visiting friend. You know, I was surprised myself. I didn't know he'd come."  
  
"He?" asked the sly Eriol.  
  
"Yes, he. Kodo Seiji-san." said the annoyed Tomoyo. "I'm going home."  
  
"Why?" he asked, perplexed. "Am I that annoying? You know, I understand if you want to have quality time together but you don't want to leave out your dear friend, do you?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said. "I'm going to meet him now. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Then, let's"  
  
Their walk was a quiescent one. Eriol was too excited to meet this Kodo Seiji that he did not bother to tease Tomoyo. She, too, was excited. It has been 7 years since she met this friend of hers. She wondered if he had changed.  
  
They passed the little yellow house with a tiny blue fence still no one spoke.  
  
They passed the dirty pond surrounded by huge birch trees still no one spoke. They passed the geranium flowerbeds that are full of color and spirit still no one spoke.  
  
As they reached the Daidouji mansion, Tomoyo stopped and sighed. "Well..."  
  
"What? Let's go."  
  
"Eriol, I want you to just listen to him, don't talk...until I say so." she managed.  
  
"Will you please explain why?" he demanded.  
  
"Just. I will introduce you."  
  
Eriol looked confused. He felt reluctant; yet, there was something in Tomoyo's voice that made him agree. He didn't know why she told him that, of course, but he felt it was urgent.  
  
"Where is mother?" said Tomoyo to the maid who greeted them at the door.  
  
"She's at the patio with your guest, miss."  
  
"Let's go, Eriol." He heard her say and then he nodded.  
  
"...it was so horrendous, believe me." said a deep voice.  
  
"That's very true, Seiji-san." laughed Sonomi Daidouji.  
  
"Good afternoon." interjected Tomoyo.  
  
Sonomi stood up and went to Tomoyo's side. "Hello, darling."  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo-san." said the ever-polite Seiji as he reached out his hand.  
  
Tomoyo, instead of shaking his hand, opened her arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Seiji-kun. Do you know how long it has been? Seven years! Seven!"  
  
Seiji hugged her back. "Yes. I know it has been seven years that's why I'm here."  
  
She pulled back from the hug. "Goodness! You've changed."  
  
Surely, the small chubby boy from 7 years has changed into a tall teenager. His dark chocolate-colored hair before turned darker and his eyes grew wider.  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo's arm a nudge. She turned to him and looked as if she remembered something important.  
  
"Seiji-kun, this is Eriol." she announced, pointing to a beaming Eriol.  
  
"You're boyfriend?" queried Seiji. Tomoyo felt nervous while Eriol was still composed.  
  
"No, no, of course not. He's just a friend." she asserted.  
  
"Who happens to be a boy?" joked Seiji. "Anyway, hello, I'm Kodo Seiji. You're Eriol?"  
  
Eriol wanted to speak but he couldn't. He just prayed that Tomoyo would introduce him again.  
  
His prayer was answered. "He's Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Oh." was Seiji's short answer.  
  
"Maybe you three teens should talk. I'll just go to the study room to work." said Sonomi.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you work too much." said Seiji.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Tomoyo, amazed at how her friend knows a lot even after being apart for 7 years.  
  
"She still says that after seven years?" he returned the question half amused, half annoying.  
  
"You have a sharp memory, Seiji-san." concluded Sonomi. "Very well, I'll just go. You talk, alright?" with that, she left.  
  
"Let's talk, Seiji-kun?" she finally said. He nodded.  
  
"You still paint?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't give that up, you know." replied Seiji. "I almost forgot, Tomoyo-san. I've got something to give you. Excuse me."  
  
He retreated to the left door.  
  
"Tomoyo, why won't you let me talk?" asked Eriol, puzzled.  
  
"Because..." she was cut off when Seiji returned to the living room.  
  
Seiji handed Tomoyo a large frame. A wide piece of paper was covering the front of the frame. Tomoyo hurriedly tore the paper and stared at the framed painting. It was a painting of a brick house fenced in wood. The space in between the house and the fence was a garden of fresh, colorful flowers-mayflowers, violets and lilies-of-the-valley. Behind the house was woodland of birch, fir and apple and at the very front were several blithe animals-squirrels, rabbits, and a small tortoise. The painting was detailed. Seiji also was very good in making the shadow effects. Indeed, it was a painting done with finesse.  
  
"Oh. This is our Brick House!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, yes, it brings back recollections, doesn't it?" said Seiji.  
  
"Look! Our friends! Red, Sarah, Hannah, Jig, Milo and...and Poi!" she choked out.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Seiji beamed.  
  
Eriol just stared at the painting. He, too, was awed. It was a beautiful painting but couldn't Tomoyo allow him to give a compliment?  
  
"Tomoyo-san..." he said.  
  
"What is it, Seiji-kun?"  
  
"It's one of our animal friends..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's one of our rabbits, Jig. He's, he's...um..."  
  
"What about him?" she asked, baffled.  
  
"Jig is...well he's...dead." he managed.  
  
"What? He's..." cried Tomoyo.  
  
Jig was one of Tomoyo's animal friends. He was a stout gray rabbit with a black spot on his eye. His tail was a small white tuff, which looked like a cotton ball. Tomoyo couldn't imagine that her buxom little friend was...dead.

TO BE CONTINUEDSo, how was it? Good or bad? Let me know by reviewing, k? Till next chapter! Bye! 


End file.
